


Cookies

by Nemesyis



Series: Holiday Shenanigans [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: All the fluffiest fluff, Baking, Cookies, Cumplay, Cunnilingus, Dom jiyong, Fluff, Multi, Shower Sex, Smut, Sub Jimin, Sub Jungkook, Switch Reader, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesyis/pseuds/Nemesyis
Summary: Reader comes home from work on Valentines day.  Jiyong is on business, due to come home that night.  Walks in to kitchen a mess, Mochi and Kookie have attempted to bake cookies.  Slightly burnt and misshapen sugar cookies, poorly decorated with royal icing.  They are still tasty, but look terrible.  Then shenanigans happen.





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helvonasche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helvonasche/gifts).



Pulling your car into your driveway, you saw that Jiyong’s vehicle wasn’t there. It meant he hadn’t made it home yet from his business trip. Sighing you grabbed your purse and laptop bag from the passenger seat and made your way into the house. It had been a long meeting with your Editor, Mindy. The two of you had spent 7 hours reading through your latest manuscript and your brain was fried. As you fumbled for your key, you heard scuffling from within. Smiling to yourself because you knew your pets were over for a visit.

As you stepped in the foyer, dropping your keys and bags on the table in the entry, you flipped on the light and shrugged out of your coat. As you made your way to the kitchen to start scrounging for dinner, you saw a pair of heads pop around the door frame. One blond, the other brunette. 

“Kookie, Mochi, what are you two up to?” You asked as you stepped through into the darkened room and reached for the light switch. 

“Not yet, Noona!” Jimin squeaked in near panic. “We aren’t ready for you yet.”

Jungkook voiced his agreement. “It’s a surprise for you, Noona. Please close your eyes and be patient. We will let you know when it is safe to open your eyes.”

Sighing in exasperation, you indulged their request. You heard dishes and cooking utensils clanging around as they were hurriedly dropped into the sink. Jimin’s groan of indignation and Jungkook’s muttered apology. You heard the oven door open, the smell of baked goods slightly burnt enveloped the room, and a flurry of activity as you heard what sounded like piping bags being used. 

After about 10 minutes the two granted you permission to open your eyes. Jungkook was the first thing you noticed. His brunette hair and golden skin dusted liberally with what looked like either flour or confectioners sugar. Glancing to his right, you took in Jimin. The blond was dusted in white powder as well, but he also had a bright red smear of what appeared to be royal icing on his cheek. The pair beamed proudly as they presented you with a plate full of sugar cookies. They were probably the saddest looking sugar cookies you had ever seen. Roughly shaped into hearts, or what you thought were hearts. Burnt around the edges, and the icing applied with the cookie hot out of the oven. Taking a quick peek around the rest of the kitchen, it was a disaster. Groaning inwardly at the amount of cleaning that would have to be done to put it to rights. 

“Happy Valentines Day, Noona!” They both said brightly. Happy smiles on their faces as they sought your approval for a job well done. If you didn’t know any better, you could swear that the two in front of you were a pair of puppies and could almost imagine their non-existent tails wagging at full force. 

Taking the offered plate of treats gingerly, you picked up a misshapen cookie and steeled yourself. “You two are so sweet, you really didn’t have to go through all the trouble.” Bringing a cookie halfway to your mouth as you watched them following your movements intently. Pausing a moment, “Why don't you have one with me?”

Jimin’s eyes grew round as he emphatically shook his head and Jungkook mirrored his sentiment. “No Noona, these are especially for you. We worked really hard on them.”

You brought the cookie the rest of the way to your lips and took a small bite. It crunched when you bit into it. Chewing reflexively, you tried to figure out how a sugar cookie could be both rock hard and chewy at the same time. The taste wasn’t bad, and the vestiges of the red royal icing had pretty much been absorbed by the still warm cookie. Setting the plate down, and the remainder of the treat with it, you smiled at the pair and opened your arms. 

“Was it good, Noona? Did we do a good job?” Jungkook asked as he and Jimin embraced you from either side. 

Ruffling his hair and stirring up a cloud of sugar dust. “You did great. Both of you. Now let's get this cleaned up before Jiyongie gets home.” 

It took about an hour for the three of you to get the kitchen scrubbed down. In that period the two had taste tested their creations and had decided that they needed work. Jimin had begged you to show them how to make them properly. Taking out the proper ingredients, you set about showing them how to make the sugar cookie dough properly. You let them know that the dough would need to chill for a while before you could roll it out and cut it to shape. 

“Come on you two, lets get you cleaned up while we wait. A shower is in order.” You decided as you stopped by the laundry room to deposit a well used dish towel. “Strip, the pair of you. I wont have you tracking flour and sugar through the rest of the house.”

They obediently obliged. Such good, well trained pets Jiyong had given you for Christmas. They followed after you naked as you led the way to the master bath. 

“Will you join us?” Jimin asked quietly. 

Smiling, as you glanced down at his half hard erection. “If you want me to, baby boy.”

Jungkook gave you a pleading look as he stood next to Jimin. “Please, Noona. We want to take care of you.” 

You turned to operate the faucet in the large shower. Soon puffs of steam from the warm water rose from the glass enclosed space. “Get in, the pair of you.” Was your order. They obediently filed into the tile and glass enclosure and waited. “Do I need to tell you how to take a shower as well?” You laughed with exasperation. 

They smiled and began to lather each other up enthusiastically. Watching them for a moment before you began to strip out of you own clothing to join them. As you stepped into the shower and under the stream of warm water, Jimin and Jungkook embraced you on either side. Jungkook slightly rutted his hips against you as Jimin began to plant soft kisses down your neck, their hands ghosting over your flesh. You could feel your arousal pooling in your core as they ministered to you. 

“What are you two doing?” you sighed leaning into Jungkook’s muscular chest as Jimin pressed into you from the front. You were effectively sandwiched between them without much room to move as their hands roamed your body. 

Jungkook pressed kisses into the side of your exposed throat before replying. “Let us show you how we feel about you, Noona. We haven’t been able to see you much because of your schedule. Let us love you, Noona? Please say yes.” he groaned with a breathy plea as he slid his hard length against the curve of your ass. 

All you could do was nod as Jimin’s small fingers delved between your folds and caressed your clit. His plush lips silenced your moan as he captured your mouth. You arched your ass into Jungkook as he slid his long fingers into your heat from behind and scissored his digits gently inside of you. Surrendering to them, letting them do whatever they wanted with you. 

“Mochi… you’re so good to Noona.” Jungkook said as he gripped the blonde’s mop of wet hair and pulled him away from your lips and towards his own. 

Jimin only whimpered as his mouth was claimed by Jungkook. “Kookie” He whispered as he returned the kiss, swiping his long tongue against his friend’s before turning his attention back to you. “Do you want me to lick you, Noona?” He said as he slid to his knees before you. Lifting your leg over his shoulder and placing a sloppy kiss to the inside of your thigh. He nuzzled your sex as if scenting your arousal before his talented tongue began to lap at your folds. 

Jungkook held your leg up and open for Jimin as he watched his friend pleasure you with his mouth. He bent his head and nipped at your earlobe before sucking gingerly on the soft spot beneath your ear. He begged you with a breathy groan, “Let me inside, Noona. I need to feel you.” 

You could only whimper as you nodded your consent as Jimin began to suck on your clit, flicking his tongue back and forth on the sensitive nub. “Please, Kookie” You whined. Christ I’m becoming as needy as they are, you thought to yourself as you felt Jungkook position himself at your entrance. 

“Let me help you, Kookie.” Jimin stated as he wrapped a hand around his friend’s bare cock and guided it slowly into you. Once Jungkook had bottomed out, Jimin waited for him to begin moving before he returned his attention back to your clit. 

“Jesus fuck!” was all you could manage as Jungkook began to slowly pump his hips. You gasped when you felt Jimin fasten his mouth to your clit again. Jungkook groaned from behind and you knew that Jimin had decided to help things along by rolling his friend’s testicles in his palm. 

Jungkook sucked in a breath before he bit down on your shoulder, leaving an imprint in your flesh. You could feel an intense pressure beginning to build in your core. Your internal muscles squeezing his length as you began to feel that familiar climb to your orgasm. Your hips began to rock against Jimin’s face as you felt the pressure build more. Jungkook grabbed onto your hip with one hand as he forced you to remain still. 

“Slow down, Noona. I’m going to cum if you do that.” He groaned as he picked up his pace and changed the angle of his hips. You threaded your hands into Jimin’s wet hair, pulling his face closer as Jungkook’s thick length dragged against your inner muscles and rubbed against that special spot inside of you. “Cum for us, Noona. Cum on my cock.” 

The tension in your core snapped as your entire body tensed up. Muscles gripping Jungkook’s dick as he thrust into you. Fucking you through your orgasm. Warmth radiated out from your core as you rode your finish to its end. Jungkook’s hips lost their rhythm as your pulsing muscles tipped him over the edge. He buried himself deep inside of you and coated your insides white. You knew the moment when his cock slid from you. Jimin switched from your clit to your hole as he caught Jungkook’s cum on his tongue. He lapped at your entrance, licking away as much of Jungkook’s seed as possible. 

“Mochi, stop… I can’t take any more!” You whined as you tried to push his face away from your center. 

He stopped and stared up at you with an impish smile. Looking very much like the cat caught in the cream as he licked fluids from his full lips. He stood in front of you and pecked a kiss on your lips. “You always taste so good for me, Noona. You taste even better when I get to taste Kookie inside of you as well. Salty and sweet, my favorite flavors.”

You grinned as you kissed his cheek and slid your hand down to his erect length. Feathering light strokes over his rigid flesh with your fingertips. He gasped at your touch as he whimpered into your neck. “Please, Noona. I need to feel you too.” 

“Sure thing, baby boy. Tell me how you want me.” You purred into his ear. He didn’t tell you, he just gripped your hips and turned you to face Jungkook. He pulled your hips backwards and nudged your legs apart with a thigh. 

“Hold onto Kookie. I won’t last long, Noona.” He said with a hint of desperation in his voice. You were still wet with Jungkook’s seed and your renewed arousal as Jimin pushed into you. You moaned loudly as he started a brisk pace. The sound of wet flesh slapping together echoed in the close confines of the shower. Jungkook held you steady while Jimin fucked into you, tracing soothing circles over your back and shoulders. 

“Easy, Noona. I won’t let you fall.” He said gently. The force of Jimin’s thrusts bouncing you off of his chest as he held you upright. Jimin angled his hips, driving deeper into you. You began to feel another orgasm building in your core. Not taking as long to come to your end as you had before, you came hard. This time you screamed as you gushed all over his cock. Jimin quickly followed, emptying his balls into you as he fucked you till he felt himself begin to soften. Sliding from you, he planted a kiss between your shoulder blades and helped you to stand upright. 

“Wow, this is some Valentine’s Day you two.” You smiled wearily. The pair smiled as they held you upright. Jimin messed with the tap, bringing the shower water back up to a warmer temperature. Taking the removable shower head from its holder and running the warm water over your head and shoulders. Jungkook reached for the shampoo and began to work his hands into your hair as Jimin took the loofah and body wash and began to lather over your body. He gently ran the shower head between your legs, the warm water washing away the last traces of the cum that coated your thighs. 

After they finished cleaning you, they helped you out and towled you off. Wrapping yourself in a towel as you ran a comb through your hair. Jimin and Jungkook dried themselves off and went to go find clothes in the room they shared when they came over to stay with you and Jiyong. Stepping into the master suite, you selected a pair of black leggings and an oversized t-shirt. 

Jimin and Jungkook were waiting for you in the kitchen when you re-appeared. “Are we going to finish making the cookies, Noona?” Jungkook asked, a hopeful expression in his eye. 

“I have to check the dough to see if it has chilled enough. Mochi, get out the flour and the rolling pin. Kookie, the cookie cutters are in the drawer next to the refrigerator.” You drew the log of cold dough out and began to cut it into fourths. Taking one fourth, you rolled it out flat and let them choose whatever cookie cutter shape they wanted to use. They settled on the heart shape and began pressing it into the dough as you tore sheets of parchment paper to line the cookie sheet with. 

An hour later you were taking the perfectly golden treats out of the oven and set them aside to cool. As you began to prepare the icing for later use, you heard the front door open. “Kitten, I’m home!” 

The three of you grinned at the sound of Jiyong’s voice and trotted into the foyer. He sat his bags down and opened his arms to you as you rushed into them. “I missed you so much, Jiyongie. We all missed you so much!” 

He laughed as he presented you with a red wrapped package and a bottle of your favorite red wine. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Kitten. I missed you too. I missed all of you.” He said as he caressed the heads of the two standing to either side of you. Jimin and Jungkook groaned slightly and leaned into his touch. You knew exactly how they felt. 

Jiyong brushed your hair away from your neck, exposing the hickey that Jungkook left from your earlier escapades. “I see that they’ve been keeping you company while I’ve been gone.” He said, giving you a gummy smile. “Lets go to the kitchen and eat some of those cookies I can smell. They will go well with the treat I brought you. I have treats for you boys as well.” 

Taking him by the hand, you led him into the kitchen and the four of you sat around the table. You opened your package and squealed with delight. He had bought your favorite French macaroons. Leaning across the table, you kissed him gently. “Thank you, Jiyong. I love it!”

He returned the kiss before taking two long flat boxes out of his bag and gave one to each of the boys. Jimin, opened his first. Finding it to contain a soft black leather collar with a silver tag of ownership. It listed both your name as well as Jiyong’s. He smiled, bouncing happily in his chair as he fastened it around his neck. “Thank you, Sir. I will wear it whenever I come over.” 

Jungkook opened his box as well, finding he had received the same thing. He smiled happily as well and proudly displayed the collar to you after he put it on. He hopped up from his chair and planted a kiss on Jiyong’s lips. “I love it, Sir. Thank you for making us official” 

Jiyong smiled and pulled both of the younger men down onto his lap, hugging each of them in turn and giving them each a loving kiss on the cheek. When he pulled away, he reached over, taking your hand and gave it a squeeze, “Go put on your collar, Kitten. Daddy wants to play.”


End file.
